Pre-driver stages are extensively used in motor control ICs using a half/full-bridge topology; in such arrangements, power FETs are driven by causing large currents to flow through them in order to energize e.g. external coils such as motor windings.
Integrated circuits (ICs) with embedded pre-driver stages can be specifically designed to enable electro-mechanic (“mechatronics”) motor control solutions for a range of motor control applications.
In such applications, shaping appropriately the motor phase voltages applied to power FET control is a point of interest. For instance, a basic issue may arise in controlling effectively a complex capacitive load as an external FET, e.g., by shaping its gate-to-source voltage.
A conventional approach may involve a constant source/sink current driver configuration operating in an open loop fashion.
In view of the continuous activity in that area, as witnessed, e.g., by documents such as US2015/0349772 A1, a demand is still felt for improved (pre)driver arrangements.